


My Sweater Knows What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up)

by fields_of_falafel



Series: domestic!ryden AU [6]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Christmas, I'm Sorry, M/M, home for the holidays, more like holigays, ryden fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon come home to Vegas for the holidays, where cute fluff and Christmas presents ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweater Knows What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up)

“Merry Christmas Ryan!” Brendon rolled over onto a still-sleeping Ryan.

“Christmas doesn’t start until I wake up.” Ryan muttered, throwing a pillow in Brendon’s face. However, Ryan put no effort into doing this and Brendon grabbed the pillow.

“Looks like you’re awake!” He smirked, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before rolling off of him. 

“Not awake yet.” He grumbled.

“Well, maybe Santa didn’t bring you any presents anyway.” Brendon tutted, before leaving the guest bedroom.

Brendon and Ryan had traveled down to Vegas for Christmas this year, to see both Brendon’s parents. They were staying at Brendon’s house, as his mom wouldn’t have it any other way. Even though they offered to stay in a hotel, since they knew that the house would be crowded with the rest of the family. Brendon had four older brothers and sisters, and so when they brought all of their broods with them it was more than hectic. 

Spencer and Jon, even though they usually came down for Christmas or New Years’ had decided not to, and were at home with their respective families. At least, that’s what they told Bren and Ryan. 

Brendon cracked the door as he left, and Ryan could hear his laugh just a few moments later, as well as a few smaller ones. His nieces and nephews, he thought. 

With a faint smile he rolled out of bed, throwing on a pair of Christmassy pajama pants that Brendon had made him bring, of course, and a t-shirt. He walked out of the room after his husband, who was sitting on the couch entertaining his nieces and nephews. 

“Okay, so I’m on stage, right in the middle of a performance, and people keep throwing bottles on stage. So I’m running around like crazy, trying to block them so that they don’t hit Ryan or Jon and one just hits me right in the head.”

“What happens next?” One of the boys asks with wide eyes. 

“He falls over and we all stand around for a moment, and I keep playing for a good twenty seconds before I actually notice and then all of a sudden everything is dead silent.” Ryan butted in, turning the attention to him. His nieces and nephews were wide-eyed and full of curiosity as both Ryan and Bren finished out the story.

“So Zack, who pretty much manages us, carries Bren backstage since he’s passed out, and everyone’s just standing there because no one really knows what to do.”

“So apparently I wake up like two minutes later and I’m going crazy because I didn’t know how long I was passed out for, and my head hurts. Thank God I just missed only like five minutes and so I go back out there and we finish our set.” Bren laughed along with the kids. Everyone knew he was one of the favorite uncles, since he was the ‘cool’ one who had a band. So, by definition, Ryan was pretty cool too.

“Up so early?” remarked Mrs. Urie, who had just walked out of her bedroom.

“It’s Christmas!” chorused the younger kids, and Brendon of course. 

“Can we open presents yet?” asked one of the younger girls, who Ryan believed was named Samantha.

“Not yet, we have to wait until everybody’s up and has had breakfast.” Replied Mrs. Urie.

“Oh, that reminds me.” said Samantha. “I’m hungry.”

Mrs. Urie and Brendon laughed, a sound which sounded nearly identical. Ryan turned up his lips at that, knowing that Brendon was a mama’s boy if there ever was one. 

Mrs. Urie passed by Ryan and smiled, before saying, “It’s definitely time for breakfast. I still have to fatten you up.”

Ryan rolled his eyes at this. “You’ve been trying to fatten me up for years.”

Even though she was trying to be serious, there was a faint smile on her face. “And so far it hasn’t been working. Looks like I’ll have to make an extra big breakfast for you, young man.”

“I won’t object to it, Mrs. Urie.” Ryan smiled. He’d always liked Brendon’s family, even before they were together. 

“How many times have I told you to call me Mom? Or Grace, at the very least.” Mrs. Urie told him. “You’re part of the family.”

“Yes, Grace.” 

Mrs. Urie smiled and patted his shoulder affectionately before walking into the kitchen. In the meantime, Bren had greeted his mom with a ‘Merry Christmas’ while walking over to Ryan and pressing a kiss to his cheek and sliding an arm around his waist. 

“Did Santa bring me presents now that I’m awake?” Ryan muttered.

“Oh, Santa definitely brought you something.” Brendon said with just a hint of innuendo. 

“Hmm, what did Santa bring me?” Ryan whispered. 

“You’ll find out later.” Bren said with a smirk, and then going into the kitchen, leaving Ryan with too many dirty thoughts on his mind around too many small children.

An hour and a half later, the entire Urie brood was sitting in the dining room, delightfully eating huge stacks of pancakes drowned in syrup. Most of Bren’s brothers and sisters had just woken up, as he’d gone around and had a lot of fun waking everyone up just as he’d woken Ryan up. Needless to say, some members of the family were not as delighted. 

“Is it time for presents yet?!” exclaimed Samantha, the six-year-old. 

“Almost,” replied her mother, Anna. She was Bren’s oldest sister, and Ryan still wasn’t sure if she entirely approved of him, but she was always nice to him. He knew she loved Bren, and vice versa, so he’d never thought too much about it. 

“Eat faster!” She exclaimed, banging her small fists on the table. 

Fifteen minutes later people were gradually moving to the living room, by request of Samantha. Brendon and Ryan found themselves squished together on a one-person chair, with their small batch of presents. 

One by one, the kids went through their presents, taking no time to save the wrapping paper that had been so carefully put on. By the time they got to Brendon and Ryan most of the children had unwrapped their presents.

“Here you go, Ry.” Brendon passed his present to his husband. It was small and nicely wrapped, and Ryan was eager to open it.

He unwrapped the gift quickly, revealing a box, which he opened as fast as he could. It revealed an old picture which Ryan guessed was from 2004. It showed the both of them with spencer standing off to the side, and it seemed as though Ryan was handing a guitar to Bren. 

“Ooh, what is it?” asked Brendon’s sister, Alex, who was holding a baby on her lap.

“A very, very, very old picture.” Ryan looked down at it again before showing it around to the rest of the family.

Turning to Brendon he said, “Now open yours,” He pulled a much larger box into Brendon’s lap, who opened it like the five-year-old he was. Within moments, Ryan was covered in tiny pieces of wrapping paper and was laughing. 

“It’s an ugly sweater!” Brendon cried out with laughter as he pulled a horrible Christmas sweater. He pulled it on over his shirt and Ryan pressed a button which made the sweater light up. The entire room laughed as Brendon turned into a walking talking Christmas tree. Although, it was Bren who laughed the loudest of all.

“I love it!” He pulled Ryan in for a hug, who wrapped his arm around Brendon’s colorful shoulders. 

“I look like a colorful bumblebee,” remarked Brendon, looking down at his colorful self. 

“No, you’re a bumbleBEEB.” Ryan said quietly, and Brendon laughed again. 

Bren and Ryan went through and opened the rest of their presents, of which there were only a few. Mrs. Urie got the both of them ornaments which looked like their dogs. Dottie’s, of course, was Ryan’s favorite. There were a few assorted household items that were included, which Brendon said he could use on tour.

“So when do we get to listen to the new album?” asked Chris, Brendon’s brother.

“When it comes out.” “I’ve got it on my phone.” Ry and Bren both said at the same time.

The family blinked back at them. 

Brendon put his hand on the side of his mouth, as if he were about to whisper into someone’s ear. Instead, he said loudly, “Ryan’s stingy. I’ll sneak it to you later.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair while the rest of the family laughed.

Ryan and Brendon watched as the rest of the family finished unwrapping their presents before they went back into their bedroom. 

“This has been an entertaining morning, but now it’s time to go back to sleep.” Ryan collapsed onto the bed.

“Don’t want to visit all of your old Vegas haunts?” Brendon asked, laying down next to him. 

“I’d rather spend my Christmas right here with you.” Ryan said. 

“That’s great, because I still haven’t given you the rest of your Christmas present.” Brendon murmured as he kissed his husband. 

“I like this present so far.” Ry said between kisses, wrapping his arms around Brendon’s waist and pulling him towards him.

A few muffled moments later, Ryan collapsed next to Brendon, completely spent. 

“You just had sex in the house you grew up in.” Ryan lightly laughed.

“Shut up.” Brendon laughed, lightly slapping Ryan’s chest.

“Merry Christmas, bumblebeeb.”

“Merry Christmas, Ryan."

**Author's Note:**

> wowo i've been absent for a while, but i've come back for some domestic ryden christmas fluff (even tho i'm publishing this at 12:30 am on december 26th yes i'm a failure) and so if you enjoyed, leave a kudos or a comment or really anything bc it's so fun when y'all like my late night domestic writings
> 
> i'll be working on updating the series about once a month, maybe twice if anyone's interested in reading more :D


End file.
